Need
by Mus4u
Summary: All they have to do is be near each other and they will know. AU, were!Sophie/Dean


Written for both kissbingo and lover100. The prompts were 'body: jaw' and '055 transmogrify', respectively.

Also written after asking Sarah (twistedsista) a series of questions that answered: 55, Leverage, Sophie. It was a challenge, she's good at giving me those.

Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or Leverage.

* * *

Sophie rubbed at her temples for the third time. What she had first dismissed as a simple stress headache was starting to feel like something completely different. There was heat in her chest now, an itch in her feet, and something was happening that she had given up on years ago. Nate was giving her worried, calculating looks. She snarled her lip at him, he had probably figured it out an hour ago. She could feel her nails lengthening and shortening repeatedly and kept them in a loose fist to keep anyone else from seeing. It made her worry if her spots were appearing and disappearing on her body.

"Is there a problem, Sophie?" Nate leaned close to her, keeping their conversation private from their other family members.

She hissed at him softly, "I don't know why this is happening." And she really didn't. As loath she was to admit it she was not some young were-cat anymore. Almost forty-five, felines her age were _lucky_ to find mates.

"Doesn't it mean he's close?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

She hissed again, her agitation was rising, he was getting closer. "iYes/i," she spit.

He raised his hands in defense, "I'm trying to help, Sophie." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know. Then help me get out of here with out them," she jerked her head to the 'kids' sitting at the bar, laughing, "asking too many questions." Revealing her monthly transformation to her family had happen shortly after coming back together the second time, but this was a much more private matter and she didn't need them worrying about her.

Nate nodded and stood up. He approached Eliot, Parker, and Hardison and drew their attention to him. Sophie stood up shakily and made her way to the exit. Fresh air wouldn't cure her problem, but it would definitely make her feel better. She was pushing pass the other patrons of the bar, for once not caring how belligerent she was being. It wasn't until she was almost to the exit when it happen. She pressed her way between two handsome gentlemen and when her shoulder came in contact with the gorgeous blond her body stilled.

The beautiful thing about finding that other half for were-animals was, regardless if they be human or shifter themselves, they knew it too. The blond stopped and the other male turned to see where his companion was going. Sophie stared at the young man and for a moment wanted to laugh at the universe's silly sense of humor that her mate would be someone at least ten years her junior. Her body wanted to mold itself to him but the rational, dignified part of her mind held it back.

"Um," he turned on a mega-million watt smile. "Do I know you?" He took a step closer and the man that was with him rolled his eyes and continued into the bar. "You...you're..."

Sophie grinned, her teeth flashing in the dim light, "You will know me, soon enough." She wrapped her hand around his wrist and turned toward the exit.

"Hey, wait a minute," Even though his body was singing to be near Sophie's as much as hers was... There was a part of this man that was on edge, prepared to fight. That wouldn't do for what they had coming for them. "I don't even–" Sophie wanted to ease away his worries but she didn't have the time or patience. She pulled him down to her lips and trailed a wet kiss from the bottom of his jaw to the top and nipped the soft skin there. "I..." she pulled on his wrist, their eyes burning into each others. He let himself be pulled away.

* * *

It was later, much later, when they laid in a tangled mess of legs and bedsheets that they finally got around to introductions. "I'm Dean, by the way," he said. Dean was lying on his back with Sophie curled around his side.

"Sophie."

"Did what I think just happen, happen?" Sophie pushed herself up so she could see Dean's eyes. He didn't seem like someone who was on the verge of panicking, nor did he seem disturbed by the prospects that he was mated with a were-cat.

"And if that is what has happen?" She asked carefully. It did not happen often, but it was heard of (especially with human mates) that the mating was denied. Even after being consummated.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I am a very lucky man?" Sophie shared in his grin. She ran a finger over one of Dean's many love-bites. They peppered across his jaw and neck. Dean lifted his hand to trace at similar marks on her neck and shoulders.

"That you are," she whispered before sealing her mouth over his.


End file.
